


Tusk Love Redeux

by SamJoinedtheReconCorps



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Eventual Smut, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, kind of, look guys I dont know what this is, no beta we die like men, post ep 91, traveler above what have I done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJoinedtheReconCorps/pseuds/SamJoinedtheReconCorps
Summary: Jester's always thought Essek and Caleb were meant to be - until Beau brings up Fjord and Caleb, and then Jester's imagination goes wild.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast/Essek Thelyss, Fjord/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> this is all thanks to one of my best friends, this is deadass just a text thread that I had with her before last week's episode because she wanted me to write smut and this was my joking attempt at it that I then repurposed as this story, so basically all the dialogue between Beau and Jester??? Yeah that's us
> 
> please forgive me, i'm in the middle of finals and I just thought why not publish now!!!
> 
> i hope you like it??? idk gang please forgive me

“Beau! Beau! So what happened - did they kiss? Did Essek finally confess to Caleb?” Jester asked, dragging Beau upstairs and into their room as soon as she came back with Caleb from walking Essek back to his house.

“Pft, those two?” Beau rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her top knot to undo it as she got ready for bed. “I mean, sure, maybe Essek has the hots for Caleb, but Caleb…” She shrugged.

Jester frowned, her tail swishing behind her. “C’mon, Beau, you  _ have _ to notice the way they look at each other.” She clapped her hands, suddenly remembering - “You would one-hundred-percent believe that they were in love if you saw the way Essek teaches him magic.” She wiggled her eyebrows, lowering her voice to try and sound like Essek, “‘ _ I’ll show you how to copy these down _ ’ - there was so much touching and stuff like Beau! Beau, you do not just  _ do  _ that to people you’re not in love with.”

“So,” Beau started, not exactly sure how to refute that but constructing an argument all the same as she flopped down onto her bed. “By those same standards, wouldn’t Caleb and Fjord be ‘in love’? They’ve had some not-so-necessary-touches that have happened.”

“I - hm,” Jester thought, sitting down beside Beau. “Well, now that you mention it…” She narrowed her eyes, looking off into the distance. “There was that stuff in the Diver’s Grave - and Fjord is protective of Caleb…”

She lapsed into silence, which after a few minutes prompted Beau to sit up and tug at Jester’s dress sleeve. “Don’t think about it too hard,” Beau told her. She gave her a lopsided smile. “This isn’t like one of your books, Jess, it’s gonna be a little more complicated before Caleb and Essek just ‘fall in love.’”

“Or Fjord,” Jester added, still deep in thought.

Beau nodded. “Or Fjord.” She yawned, flopping back onto her bed. “Now, let's get some rest. Who knows what we’re gonna deal with in the morning.”

After they both finished their nightly routine, with Jester drawing a few crude pictures and penciling in a rather innocent  _ Can three people fall in love? _ in the margin, she settled down into bed, thinking about just how to answer that question.

* * *

Beau flopped onto the couch beside Jester. “Whatcha got there Jester?” she asked.

“N-nothing,” Jester answered quickly, shutting her journal and tucking it under her arm.

For the past few weeks Jester had been writing almost non-stop - she was still drawing too, whenever she found some new public property to deface or right before bed for the Traveler, but recently she had also taken up journaling, and while Beau had noticed, she hadn’t really paid the subject much mind. Now though, she was definitely intrigued.

“Awwww, c’mon, Jester - we’re friends! You can trust me,” Beau assured her.

Jester picked at her skirt, furrowing her brow. There was an undercurrent of excitement beneath her nervousness - Beau knew that if she pushed just a little more, Jester would spill it.

“I’ll help you sneak into Essek’s tower if you do - y’know, so that we can add a little color to the place,” Beau casually offered, looking down at her nails nonchalantly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beau could see Jester staring at her in disbelief.

“Would you really help me do that?” Jester asked, not daring herself to believe.

“Of course,” Beau said, giving an unattractive snort. “Guy’s gotta liven the place up. Add some greens, maybe some lighter blues or even some reds. I don’t know, just something, y’know?”

“Oh, I  _ know _ ,” Jester agreed. She pulled out her journal, staring down at the dark leather cover. “You promise you won’t tell Caleb and Fjord - or Essek?”

Beau glanced over at her. “Yeah, Jess, I promise. Somethin’ happen?”

“No,” Jester answered, shaking her head. She looked over at Beau, a mischievous smile starting to curl at her lips. “I’m writing a story about them,” she said quietly, a secret whisper that made Beau lean in to hear her. “About how they fall in love.”

Granted everything Jester has done or planned to do, the revelation shouldn’t have been surprising. Still, Beau raised a rather impressed brow upon hearing that. “A story where they fall in love? Like - like a romance?”

Jester nodded eagerly. “Yeah, yeah - and, you know, Fjord and Caleb went out to buy spell components.” She looked around the house, as if scoping out the place before she turned back to Beau. “Do you want to hear my story?” 

There was nothing in the world Beau wanted more than to hear whatever kind of romance novel Jester was in the process of writing. “Do you even have to ask?” Beau rushed out. “Of course I want to hear it.”

Smiling even more, Jester sat up straight, opening her notebook to the first page. Beau peeked over just a bit, catching sight of Jester’s bubbly script, with some of it crossed out and arrows pointing at different things - and, yeah, it certainly looked like a work in progress Jester was really getting herself behind.

Clearing her throat loudly, Jester gave Beau one last look before she began to read:

“ _ It was a glistening night. _

_ The rain that had been falling over Rosohna all day had finally ceased, leaving a scattering of raindrops everywhere that glittered like diamonds. _

_ It was a beautiful sight to Fjord - he wasn't too keen on jewels, but when nature looked like that, that was different. _ ”

Already bringing in a protagonist right off the bat. “Yes, oh my gods,” Beau grinned.

“ _ He heaved a heavy sigh. He honestly wished he was in better spirits to truly enjoy the night. Instead he was left with the sore twinge of heartache as he trudged through the Gallimaufry towards the Dim's Inn that Essek had shown them to all those weeks ago. It was the only place he could think of where he could get a good drink. _

_ Fjord was sure he could have gotten a good drink from Nott - he knew she was hoarding a stash of booze somewhere in the house, just to change things up when she got tired of her flask, but he figured that if they cracked one of those bottles open, he might have to share with Caleb. Nott would insist on it. _

_ Caleb - the subject of his current heartache. Even saying the name in his mind made his heart beat double in his chest. _

_ They had just gotten back from Nicodranas, from visiting Jester's mom and Nott's family, and Fjord had spent the day with them along with Caduceus and Beau and Yasha - but no Caleb. Caleb had instead decided to spend the day with Yussa in the Tidepeak. Just doing...magic things. _

_ At least that's what Fjord was trying to convince himself when Caleb came back later that night, in an unfamiliar tunic and with his hair a beautiful mess and his cheeks a warm pink that highlighted his freckles. He'd collapsed in the seat beside Fjord with a delighted groan. _

_ "I am just...sore all over," Caleb had sighed, stretching like a cat. Fjord had tracked his movements before looking away, feeling a burn like whiskey burst in the pit of his stomach. _ ”

“Why is he sore?” Beau immediately asked. “From what?” The insinuation was present, and clearly scandalous - and Jester was loving it.

Jester wiggled her eyebrows but said nothing as she continued to read:

“ _ Now, Fjord was on his way to get some actual fucking whiskey to drown out his sorrows. Whatever Caleb and Yussa got up to in that fucking tower was none of his concern. _ ”

“Pussy ass Fjord, not brave enough to ask his lover what he’s been up to all day,” Beau commented. He wasn’t sure exactly how real Fjord would have reacted to that situation, but in this romance novel world, Fjord was clearly not getting himself into gear.

“ _ He trudged on, finally getting to the familiar Vermaloc wood exterior of the Dim's Inn, with the sign in Common, Undercommon, and Abyssal written underneath. Or at least he figured it was, since he could only read the common portion. _

_ Gaben, the portly drow owner of the establishment, gives him a nod of greeting, going back to bustling behind the clerks desk. Fjord responds in kind, walking right past and heading straight for the bar at the end of the room - catching sight of a familiar ornate mantle sitting at the far end of the bar. _

_ "Bottle of firewhiskey," Fjord tells the barkeep, nodding over towards the end of the bar, where his - friend? Acquaintance? Sits. _

_ The barkeep nods, pulling out a plain brown bottle emblazoned in a label he can't read, setting it on the counter in front of the stool that Fjord sits at. _

_ "Fancy meetin' you here, Shadowhand," he greets. The barkeep returns with two shot glasses, setting them down behind the bottle. _ ”

Beau’s mouth drops open. The Shadowhand, already getting in so early in the story? “Ooooh, what’s gonna happen next.”

Jester gives Beau a small pause, just to stir up Beau’s curiosity, then keeps reading:

“ _ He gives Fjord a sideways glance. "You can call me Essek," he tells him. He takes a sip of whatever mug of ale he already has in front of him. "I'm off the clock now." _

_ "I thought the mantle meant you were the Shadowhand," Fjord teases, giving the mantle a small tug. _

_ Essek rolls his eyes. "Pft, the mantle," he huffs. His expression sours even further. "If only that was enough to get anyone to listen to me instead of treating me like a child." _

_ Fearing that he was maybe treading on delicate territory, Fjord hazarded a short, "That why you're out drinkin' tonight?" _

_ "Surprisingly, no," Essek answered, looking down at his drink. "Tonight I, ah, find myself drinking over matters of the heart." _ ”

“Like what Essek?” Beau asks, giving Jester a questioning look. Even though Beau would be loathe to admit it to anyone else, she was actually quite enjoying the story. It was interesting, with just enough things they knew that Jester was adding a new twist to.

“ _ Fjord must give a self deprecating snort, because Essek turns to look at him with a scowl. "No, I'm not - it's just funny, because I'm here for the same reason," Fjord explained. _

_ Essek raises an eyebrow but says nothing, taking another sip from his drink. _

_ Fjord watches the way Essek swallows, his eyes dragging over his throat at the motion. He looks away, grabbing the neck of the bottle in one hand and unstoppering it with the other. He motions to the shot glasses. _

_ "Care for something a little stronger to get us out of our heads for a while?" Fjord asks. _ ”

There’s still not an answer to the question now tugging at Beau’s curiosity. “Why - why’s Essek there?”

“ _ Essek's lips twitch into the ghost of a smile. "It would be rude to deny company, wouldn't it?" _

_ "I'd sure think so," Fjord hummed. He gave Essek a wink, "But I won't take it personally if you decline." _

_ He poured out his shot, about to put the bottle down when Essek picked it up and downed it in one go, his nose scrunching up at the taste. _

_ "Well, then," Fjord grinned, grabbing the other shot glass and now pouring out his own shot. "Here's to heartbroken company." _ ”

“Why is he heartbroken?” Beau asked again, bouncing a little in her seat to try and get Jester to give her something more, just so she could know what was coming.

Surprisingly but also as should be expected since she was relishing so much in listening to all of Beau’s reactions, Jester didn’t break to spoil it for Beau. She just kept reading:

“ _ They took another few shots, getting maybe a third into the bottle. Essek ordered another one of the drinks he was having - this time for Fjord. It was a little lighter on the alcohol, a little fruitier, but Fjord found that he quite liked the taste. It reminded him of the exotic fruits and tropical delicacies that Vandran had shown him how to make when traveling on their ship. _ ”

“Ooh, Essek something fruity,” Beau smirked. She felt like maybe that was Jester bleeding into the writing, trying to find something alcoholic but that didn’t taste like alcohol since she found it so gross.

“ _ It was an easy drink to keep sipping on, one that helped ease the sting of the alcohol between shots while still keeping them from getting sober. _ ”

“Will they share their thoughts with one another?” Beau asked.

“ _ Fjord, however, wasn't really feeling it yet. He knew his orcish heritage gave him a bit of a heightened constitution, but he could see that Essek - well, given the creeping purple blush that was crawling up his cheeks, Essek was definitely feeling it. _

_ "So," Fjord started, figuring that instead of just sitting around like two losers just drinking, he'd try and maybe help Essek out with whatever was bugging him. "Who's the girl?" _

_ Essek gave him an exasperated look, his guard immediately rising as his shoulders pinched together. "Guy, actually." _

_ "Oh," Fjord breathed, and a distinct coil of heat curled in his stomach at that. _

_ "What? Is that a problem?" Essek snapped. _

_ "No - gods, Essek, no, it's - it's fine," Fjord was always just sticking his foot in his mouth it seemed. "I do too - I mean, I'm having boy problems too." _

_ The blush on Essek's skin darkened. "Oh," he whispered. _

_ "Yeah," Fjord agreed. "Oh." _

_ They stared at each other for a hard, long minute, before Essek grabbed the bottle, pouring them out both shots and knocking it back. _ ”

“What! Boy problems!” Beau gasped, even though she’d seen it coming from a mile away. “Oh my gods - Essek, you loser.”

“ _ Fjord followed suit, his eyes never leaving Essek's even as Essek averted his gaze. _

_ "So," Fjord tried again. "Who's the guy?" _ ”

“Get the tea, Fjord,” Beau cheered.

“ _ Essek let out a loud sigh, resting his elbows on the counter and running his long fingers through his white hair, messing it up out of his elegant coif. _

_ "It's just," Essek huffed out, closing his eyes. He shook his head. "It's going to sound so, so stupid." _

_ "Thelyss," Fjord started, pouring out another shot. "I promise you, I can top that." _ ”

“Say it, Thelyss! You little bitch,” Beau smirked, bouncing around in her seat again.

“ _ Essek ran his hands down to cover his face, peeking over at Fjord from between his fingers. His pupils were blown, an interested sparkle in his eyes. _

_ "You promise you won't laugh?" Essek asked, and his voice sounded so small, so vulnerable, that Fjord couldn't help himself. _

_ He reached out, putting a reassuring hand on Essek's back, right at the nape of his neck. "'Course I won't, Essek." _

_ Essek gave a soft sigh, relaxing against the touch. Fjord rubbed his thumb along the skin there, trying to make Essek feel more comfortable. _ ”

“Fjord, you gay boy - you horny, gay boy,” Beau tsked, having a feeling about where this might lead. “Also thought - would Fjord be Essek's first kiss then? Because oof.”

Jester paused, looking up at Beau with a small frown. “No, I'm sure Essek has kissed people.” Then, she resumed:

“ _ "It's, well," Essek started, leaning on his elbows and looking away. "Well, there's this guy - and I mean, I already said that but there's this guy, and I don't know!" He threw up his hands. "He just walked into the Bright Queen's chambers one day strapped in leather and I just - I don't know, I don't think I've been able to take my eyes off him since." _ ”

“OH SHIT.”

“ _ Fjord blinked at that admission, shaking his head with a smile. "That...sure sounds like an entrance." _

_ "You're telling me," Essek grumbled, taking a sip from his drink. He gave Fjord a sideways look. "But what about you? I already told you mine." _

_ Fjord immediately felt himself grow nervous. Would Essek tell Caleb? He took a sip of his own drink as he thought. He could tell Essek without telling him it was Caleb - that's what Essek did anyway. He told Fjord about the guy without telling him his name. He was probably some adventurer or soldier on the Dynasty's payroll _ .”

Beau facepalmed. “Fjord, you dumb bitch - this stupid GUY.”

“ _ Shrugging, Fjord gave an offhand, "Well, he's just some guy." _

_"Some guy," Essek repeated, rolling his eyes. "My friend, if he was just_ some guy _I don't think you would be here drinking over him."_

_ "Guess you're right," Fjord nodded. He poured another pair of shots, drinking his as Essek quickly followed suit. "Well, he was the dirtiest man I ever met when I first saw him. Looked like he'd been rolled around in mud - and he was just, so averse to friends." He patted Essek on the back, giving him a teasing grin. "He was a little like you, in that respect. So hesitant to let people get close." _

_ "Who said you were close," Essek deadpanned, but there was no bite to his voice, resting his chin on one of his hands as he watched Fjord idly. He nudged Fjord's leg with his own when Fjord's silence stretched on. "C'mon, Fjord, on with it." _

_ Fjord tilted his head to the side. "Its funny - you guys are just, just complete opposites, even though you're -" he lifted his free hand, the one that wasn't still resting on Essek's back, drawing a vague shape in the air with his finger. "You guys have the same silhouettes, I guess. People who didn't know you might describe you both in the same way but you're just - vastly different." _

_ "Is that a bad thing?" Essek asked, watching Fjord attentively. _ ”

Beau could barely believe what she was hearing. “Fjord... you gay.”

“" _ No," Fjord answered honestly. He held Essek's gaze, and he could have sworn that Essek glanced down at his lips. _ ”

“WHAT! THESE HORNY DRUNK DEVILS,” Beau shouted, quickly shushing herself when she remembered that just because Caleb and Fjord weren’t home there were still others in the house.

“ _ Essek reached for the bottle, pouring another pair of shots. They drank them without breaking eye contact. Fjord noticed that they were now about 3/4ths into the bottle at that point.” _

“THE EYE CONTACT - WHAT, WHAT,” Beau spluttered. This was so much more than what she was expecting.

“ _ They lapsed into silence for a second, before Essek just blurted out, "I don't think I'd be good for him - if he gave me a chance." _

_ "Essek, c'mon," Fjord sighed, shaking his head. "You're a catch, you're just beatin' yourself up about this more than you should." _

_ "No," Essek said, his blush returning darker than ever. "I - I mean, like - I'm not very, ah, experienced." _

_ "Oh," Fjord got out, staring at Essek. He blinked, Essek's words getting through to him. "OH." _

_ "Yeah," Essek mumbled, looking away. "Oh." _ ”

Beau groaned. “Fjord's wisdom is LOW.”

“ _ "N-nothin' at all?" Fjord asked. _

_ "Well, I have - I've done,  _ some _ things, I'm just not very experienced," Essek repeated. _

_ That heat coiled in Fjord's stomach again, low and hungry and aching. The air between them felt charged, loaded with a tug that neither of them had realized was building between them. They'd been drinking for over an hour at that point, and all the other patrons had left the bar, leaving them alone with the barkeep. _ ”

“Who's gonna be BRAVE!”

“ _ "What if I, ah," Fjord licked his lips, his eyes looking Essek up and down, "show you the ropes? _ "”

“Fjord, you DOG!” Beau scolded, but she was secretly oddly proud.

“ _ Essek stiffened beside him. _

_ Fjord immediately began to pull away, apologies at his lips. "I - no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - I should -" _

_ "Okay," Essek said quietly. _ ”

Jester cut herself off, giving Beau a sheepish look. “When I was first writing this I actually wrote ‘Caleb said quietly.’” She showed Beau the part in the story, where she had crossed out Caleb’s name and hastily written in Essek’s.

“Yikes,” Beau got out, giving Jester a half smile.

Shrugging, Jester cleared her throat again and continued:

“ _ "Okay?" Fjord asked, his hand hovering in the space between them, frozen from where he was pulling away. _

_ Essek swallowed hard. "Okay." He took Fjord's hand, pulling it down to settle on his thigh. He averted Fjord's gaze. "If you'd be willing to show me, that is." _ ”

“Oh geez - it’s getting angsty.”

“ _ Fjord gave his thigh a light squeeze. "Once we finish the bottle, I can show you whatever you want." _ ”

Beau remembered their night in Hupperdook, and how she’d gotten Fjord away from the hooker that wanted to eat him alive. “Whiskey dick…”

“ _ Essek watched Fjord out of the corner of his eye, brow furrowed in thought. Then, he reached over, grabbed the bottle, and downed it in one go. He set the bottle down on the counter, wiping his mouth. _

_ "Looks like we finished it," Essek said easily. _ ”

“Fuck, Essek said ‘lets do it, green man.’”

“ _ Fjord felt that feeling in his stomach bottom out. He stood from his seat. "Lead the way." _

_ Essek grinned, reaching over for Fjord with one hand while the other drew complex arcane symbols with his free hand, and suddenly they weren't at the Dim's Inn - they were in a bedroom, foreign and fancy with a large bed that had Fjord's mind running a mile a minute. _

_ "My quarters," Essek explained, pressing up to Fjord as one of Fjord's hands came to hold the back of Essek's head and the other held his hip tightly, bringing their lips crashing together. _

_ Fjord walked Essek back, feeling ecstatic to feel Essek step clumsily backwards - no longer floating, bringing him to be several inches shorter than Fjord. _ ”

“NO LONGER FLOATING - WHAT,” Beau spluttered.

“ _ When Essek's knees hit the back of the bed, he stumbled back, and Fjord was right there, crowding his space, falling on top of him, his hands moving to pull the mantle off. _

_ "Not the Shadowhand here," Fjord growled, peppering kisses down Essek's neck. _

_ "Not the Shadowhand," Essek groaned, letting Fjord pull the mantle off before draping his arms around Fjord's shoulders. _

_ "Just Essek," Fjord got out, nipping at Essek's neck. _

_ "Just Essek," Essek repeated breathily, his own hands coming to tug at Fjord's shirt. _

_ Fjord had never allowed himself to look - the Shadowhand had felt so absolutely out of reach. Caleb, although just as far away, seemed like a more attainable fantasy - they saw each other every day, they'd had so many moments that just seemed to hint to more, they were bound by more than friendship, and that drove him to his knees when it came to Caleb. He knew he wanted Caleb - but now, he was allowing himself to admit that he wanted Essek too. _

_ Something about the Essek's smug smiles and delicate fingers and powerful visage - there was something so absolutely alluring about him that Fjord had always firmly looked away from, but now, having him beneath him, he felt like he was living a dream he didn't want to wake up from - living a dream that would only be complete if - _

_ "Caleb," he whispered, against Essek's skin - and right at that moment, Essek froze. _

_ "Did you," Essek started delicately, carefully, his hands dropping to the bed. "Just say Caleb?" _ ”

“Oh GEEZ,” Beau groaned, slumping in her seat and covering her face, wanting to step into the pages of Jester’s story and absolutely throttle Fjord.

“ _ They sat there for what felt like an eternity, Fjord hovering over Essek while Essek just stared at him with wide eyes, when suddenly the door to Essek's bedroom opened. _ ”

“WHAT - WHO,” she shouted, sitting ramrod straight again. “ISN’T IT LATE - WHAT?”

“ _ "Essek, I'm sorry for just letting myself in but - is Fjord in here? I could have sworn I heard him say my -" _

_ Caleb froze, his hand still on the doorknob, taking in the scene before him. _ ”

Jester shut her notebook. “And that’s where we’re ending the story for now,” Jester smiled. “I’m gonna make myself a snack.”

Right at that second, the front door opened as Fjord walked in with a few bags, the chimes ringing loudly overhead.

“Jester…” Beau started, not even looking as Fjord called out a greeting. “What the fuck.”

She gave Beau a sweet smile, standing up. “I’m making nachos, Fjord, do you want any?” she asked.

Fjord stopped at the door to the study. “That actually sounds real good, Jester. I’d love some.”

Beau watched as Jester skipped out of the room, shouting out after her, “Hurry! Run!”

“I’ll make some for you too, Beau,” Jester told her, rounding the corner and disappearing into the kitchen.

“RUN!” Beau yelled, slumping in her seat. Gods, she wanted to hear the end of that story - that damn cliffhanger, with Caleb walking in on them - Beau had no idea where Jester was going to take it.

Fjord stepped out of the study, no longer carrying anything. Beau watched him out of the corner of her eye, sitting up as she noticed who was missing. “Where’s Caleb?”

“Went over to drop off some components at Essek’s,” Fjord answered. He sighed, exasperated and fond all at the same time. “I’ll probably be meeting up with them later, just to make sure they actually remember to eat in between all their spellwork.”

Beau watched him carefully, trying to read into his words before she realized what she was doing. She shook herself out of it, jumping to her feet. “That sounds like them,” she agreed. She punched him lightly on the arm. “Let’s go make sure Jester doesn’t try to put any sweets in those nachos.” They both followed after Jester, with Beau resolutely pushing all of Jester’s writing to the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....how was it??? I hope you guys liked it I'm so sorry omfg I don't know what came over me but yeah Essek and Fjord and then Caleb was getting into it soooooo yeah, this basically takes place a few weeks after the dinner episode and idk man it's an au i have no idea what's happening, that's that for chapter one, i'll come around with chapter two idk man i'll come around with it, and i'll probably even get around and for the last chapter make it Jester's final draft of her love story, we'll seeeeee
> 
> thank you so much for reading T.T i appreciate y'all so much


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester reads Beau the continuation of her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright bitches, guess who fucking finished this shit during the wildemount literal fireside chat??? Me, that's who
> 
> and guess who's fucking losing her goddamn mind about that "not spoiler" Matt dropped
> 
> that's right, me
> 
> I'm losing my fucking mind guys
> 
> anyway, I really hope you guys like this madness, the story and the bulk of the Beau & Jester dialogue are lifted almost verbatim from my texts with my best friend, like i only added everything else for the shenanigans of it all

As soon as Jester had told Beau that she had something she wanted to read to her before bed, Beau had rushed upstairs, sitting on Jester’s bed and eagerly waiting for her to come up as well.

Jester took her sweet time, coming up about 20 minutes later, her journal in hand.

“Oh, Beau, I didn’t see you there,” she smiled, feigning surprise.

“I’m ready for this story,” Beau rushed out, patting the space beside her. “You can’t just leave me at a cliffhanger like that.”

The smile on Jester’s face widened as she skipped over to Beau’s side, taking the seat right next to her as she opened up her journal again.

“So ready for this story,” Beau told her.

“Well, I hope you like what comes next,” Jester grinned, bouncing in her seat before she cleared her throat;

“ _ Caleb froze, his hand still on the doorknob, taking in the scene before him. _

_ He immediately began to step out. "I am sorry - I apologize for intruding, I shall see myself out now." _ ”

"Aight, imma head out," Beau laughed, leaning back against the wall.

“ _ "No, wait -" Essek called out, extending a hand and creating a small glyph, one that pulled Caleb in while shutting the door behind him. "I - I," Essek stuttered, sitting up and almost ramming his head into Fjord. _

_ "I can explain!" both Fjord and Essek exclaimed at the same time. _ ”

“Another idea,” Beau suddenly remembered, something that she had thought of earlier that afternoon. “What is Essek uses Fjord to make Caleb jealous and vice versa - but they don’t know it because they’re stupid as fuck.”

Jester paused in her reading, looking up at Beau with wide eyes. “I LOVE that idea.”

“Like Essek flirts with Fjord and Fjord flirts back knowing Caleb is close by watching,” Beau nods, happy that Jester liked her idea.

“Ooooh, I can’t wait to write about that,” Jester gushed. She gave her journal a little shake, “After this one, I promise.”

“ _ "You, ah - you really do not have to," Caleb answered, staring resolutely at the ground. He gestured vaguely towards the door. "I was just, ah - I was dropping off a few spell components that I got in Nicodranas that I thought might be hard to come by here in Rosohna, and I heard noise so I thought you were awake -" He cuts himself off, blushing bright red. "And I mean, I wasn't wrong." _ ”

“It’s late at night, Caleb! What do you mean!” Beau exclaimed. “Why is he there so late!”

“ _ Fjord pulled away from Essek - not enough to completely break contact, but enough so that he wasn't hovering over him anymore. "Caleb, wait - I -" _

_ "Fjord," Caleb cut in. "You do not have to tell me about - it is _ fine _ , Fjord. I am glad you and Essek have found each other." He looked almost pained. "I wish you both a good night and a happy - a happy -" He shrugged, looking away as he began to turn towards the door. "Whatever this is." _

_ "Do you want to know why I said your name?" Fjord called out. Caleb paused, his hand halfway to the door. "Do you want to know?" _

_ Caleb half turned, showing that he was listening. _ ”

“Fjord is getting brave!” Beau cheered.

“ _ Fjord took a deep breath. "It's because -" _

_ "It's because I like you," Essek cut in. "It's because I like you, and Fjord figured it out." _

_ The silence that descended upon them was so thick, Fjord felt like he was suffocating. _ ”

“WAIT, WHAT,” Beau gasped. “WHATS THE FUCK -”

“ _ Essek sat up straighter. "I like you, Caleb. I'm sorry if that - if you do not wish to be friends anymore, I-I understand," he trailed off, his initial bravado disappearing almost as quickly as it came as he realized what he'd said. _ ”

“HOW WOULD YOU EXPLAIN FJORD HOVERING OVER ESSEK, OH MY GODS - WE WILDING OUT HERE!” Beau yelled.

“ _ Caleb said nothing, still standing by the door. _

_ "I...like Caleb, too," Fjord got out quietly, voice full of disbelief. _ ”

“Oh no, what will Caleb say,” Beau whispers, before she realizes what Jester just read. “OH, SHIT - THE PLOT THICKENS.”

“ _ Essek turned to him with wide eyes, at the same time Caleb did the same. _

_ "You - you both - what?" Caleb whispered. _ ”

“Caleb, you have two hands - go at it,” Beau suggested.

“ _ "I like you and - and apparently so does Essek - we were," Fjord runs a hand through his hair, still not believing what he's hearing even as its coming out of his own mouth. "We were drinking earlier, together, going on about our boy troubles and -" _

_ "- and we never realized we were both talking about you," Essek finished. He looked so much younger than he did as the Shadowhand - the mussed up hair, the receding blush, the undershirt hanging loose around his shoulders. _

_ Caleb shook his head. "Then how do you explain this?" _ ”

Beau whistled, “Lets get it, Fjord. Let’s get the smooth talking going - with Essek’s wits to help out it.”

“ _ "I -" Fjord starts, floundering for an answer. _

_ "I told Fjord I wasn't, ah, experienced," Essek admits, his blush rising in his face quickly at the admission. "He volunteered to show me - so that I, if you - if you ever wanted to - if the opportunity ever arose between us, we could - I could be good, for you." _ ”

“HOLY SHIT, WHAT,” Beau shouted, not having expected that  _ at all _ . “Damn, props to Essek for not lying.”

“ _ Caleb's suspicious expression softens just as hairs breadth. "So you were just - practicing, on each other?" _

_ "Yes -" Essek begins to answer, but Fjord sighs. _

_ "Maybe Essek was, but I - I've had a likin' for Essek too, for a while." He gives Essek a small half smile. "Never thought it'd go anywhere, so I never really let myself consider it, but then tonight it just -" he runs his hands through his hair again, sending a few strands tumbling over his forehead. "I'm sorry, Essek." _

_ Essek's mouth parts in the smallest of "oh"s, an escape of air that Fjord wishes he'd been able to taste. _ ”

“Damn, Fjord likes them nerdy wizard boys,” Beau notes. “Is Fjord hard - just, watch Essek be PACKED.” She leaned heavily against Jester’s shoulder. “Caleb, make this happen - confess your feelings right now.”

Jester fought a laugh, continuing to read.

“ _ "I've certainly found myself thinking about you often enough, Fjord," Essek said quietly. _

_ They stared at each other for a moment, just looking at each other in a new light, before Caleb cleared his throat. _

_ "So, let me get this straight," he started delicately. "You both bonded over your boy troubles - which is me, apparently - and you also both happen to have an attraction for each other as well?" _

_ Fjord looked to Essek, then back at Caleb. "I mean - that's one way of putting it." _

_ Caleb puts a hand to his face, sighing loudly. "Well, I can't say this isn’t basically, ah, a dream come true," he gets out. _

_ Essek looks to Fjord, expression brightening before a hunger Fjord feels is reflected in Essek's eyes. _ ”

“If this doesnt end in smut, we are no longer friends,” Beau threatens.

“ _ "- by the light, I never would have imagined that -" He gives a soft laugh, looking at them with a soft smile. "I am not, ah, sure I fully believe it though. This is certainly a very nice dream." _

_ Fjord gets up, with Essek doing the same, and before Fjord can even blink, Essek is by Caleb's side, taking his hand and pulling him closer. _

_ "I'm sure we can help you believe it," Essek purrs, and Fjord feels that heat coil - he'd never imagined Essek could sound so - so - _

_ "Well this is certainly a new side to you, Shadowhand," Caleb gets out, but Fjord can see the way Caleb is looking at Essek, giving him his full attention. _ ”

“Essek said ‘the party just started’,” Beau grinned.

“ _ Now that just won't do - there were two of them, and Caleb was going to have to learn how to give them both attention. _

_ Fjord pulled Caleb the rest of the way forward, bringing him to stand between the v of his legs. "Are we makin' you believe, Widogast?" _ ”

“OH, SHIT.”

“ _ Fjord's arms came to wrap around Caleb, resting at the small of his back, and he can feel Caleb shiver as he swallows, giving a half nod - still hesitant.” _

_ Essek falls into place behind Caleb, pressing flush to his back and wrapping his arms around his torso, bringing them up underneath his shirt. He leans in to whisper in his ear, "We want you, and we want each other." He lets his tongue trail the shell of Caleb's ear. "And from the sound of it, you want us too. _ "

“Widogast’s web of cum - splurt of cum?” Beau wonders.

“EW BEAU, NO,” Jester broke, chastising her even as she laughed.

“ _ Caleb turns to Essek, his eyes flicking to his lips, and he leans in, closing the distance - but then he pulls back, shaking his head. "No, this is wrong." _ ”

“WHAT!” Beau groaned. “Caleb, you coward. Pussy ass wizard.”

“ _ Essek looks absolutely stricken, and Fjord is about to let Caleb go when he finishes, "You're both drunk, I - I feel like that would be taking advantage of you." _

_ Fjord lets out a sigh of relief as Essek narrows his eyes. "I'll have you know, I can absolutely take care of myself drunk -" Essek starts, but then Fjord puts a hand to Essek's chest, and another to his own. _

_ "I can take care of that," he says, and he casts  _ Lay On Hands _ on the both of them, curing them of their drunken state. _ ”

“OH SHIT - FUCKING PALADINS,” Beau grins.

“Don’t underestimate me, I took that into account,” Jester preened. “I figured that out while I was praying to the Traveler.”

“ _ Essek blinks once, looking at Fjord, then at Caleb with wide eyes. "Hello," he greets quietly. _

_ "Hello," Caleb answers with a sad smile. "Not so eager now, are you?" _

_ "What - no - I -" Essek buries his face in the crook of Caleb's neck. "I still stand by what I said and did earlier - I want you - and Fjord." _

_ Caleb puts a hand up to gently card through Essek's hair, and the drow's shoulders relax from their suddenly tense position. Caleb turned back to Fjord, looking down at the way Fjord had returned his hands to Caleb's hips and then raising a brow at him. "Second thoughts?" _

_ "About you? Always." Fjord answered. He gave him a charming smile. "But I still take the plunge for you every single time, Caleb." _ ”

“WHO IS CALEB GONNA KISS FIRST?” Beau asks out loud. “OOO!”

“ _ Caleb took a shaky breath, closing his eyes before he opened them, turning around in Fjord's hold and pressing himself against Fjord, sitting in his lap, while grabbing Essek from the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a searing kiss. _

_ Fjord watched, the hunger expanding, and when Caleb pulled away from Essek, Fjord leaned into Caleb's space, bringing their lips together in a kiss that he'd waited months to have. _

_ "You're wearing too many clothes," Fjord said into the kiss, and then he felt another set of hands on Caleb's shoulders, tugging at his coat. _ ”

“Is Essek not floating still?” Beau remembered. “I’m surprised Caleb didn’t comment on that.”

“When both your crushes confess to you and you find them making out and you find out they also like each other, I think the last thing you worry about is their gimmick,” Jester answers.

“ _ Fjord pulls away from Caleb, pulling him up and onto the bed, before reaching for Essek and bringing him up as well. Fjord hovered over the both of them, taking in Essek's purple blush that Fjord was growing so familiar with already and seeing how Caleb's freckles stood out even more now that his cheeks were turning a soft pink. _ ”

“WAIT, WILL FJORD TOP THEM - WHAT,” Beau spluttered, but now that she thought about it, who  _ would _ top in that relationship?

“ _ Fjord leaned down to kiss Essek as Caleb leaned up, leaving a trail of kisses down Fjord's neck as he let his hands trail up Fjord's stomach, pulling Fjord's shirt up as he went. _

_ Fjord pulled back just enough for Caleb to get his shirt off of him all the way, and then tossed it to the side. _

_ "W-wow," Essek breathed, taking Fjord in, chest heaving, kneeling down in front of them. _

_ Caleb turned to look at Essek. "You should have seen him when he was skinny," he grinned. _

_ "Widogast," Fjord growled, bringing a hand to slowly trail up Caleb's chest, coming to rest at the pulse point of his neck. "You better watch that mouth of yours before I put it to work." _ ”

“Fjord is kneeling, I -” Beau shook her head, repeating, “‘Before I put it to work.’ - FJORD, WHAT!”

“ _ Caleb swallowed hard, giving Fjord a nod. "Yes, sir." _ ”

“Of course he swallowed,” Beau sighed.

“ _ He rubbed his thumb along the hollow of Caleb's throat, looking away from him as he went back to Essek, giving him a long, slow kiss as Caleb squirmed beside him, trying to lean up to put more pressure. _

_ "Ah, ah, ah," Fjord tsked, removing his hand. He turned to Caleb as Essek began planting kisses along Fjord's jaw. "What did you do with Errenis yesterday?" _

_ Caleb's brow furrowed in confusion. "Fjord, what - " _

_ "With Yussa," Fjord barked, feeling all the jealousy that coursed through him the night before flood him, his orcish side taking the reins for a second as he considered everything Caleb -  _ his _ Caleb, could have been doing. _ ”

“Oh my god, Caleb’s boyfriend getting jealous about his sugar daddy,” Beau laughed. “Jealous sex - do it, Fjord,” Beau encouraged.

“ _ "We were just working out some new spells," Caleb rushed out, still confused. "One of them happened to leave me drenched in ocean brine, so Yussa let me borrow -" Caleb's eyes widened, his lips curling into a wide grin. "You thought I was with Yussa." _

_ It wasn't a question. _

_ "I knew you were with Yussa," Fjord deflected. Essek had stopped kissing Fjord, and was now watching everything unfold, a curious gleam to his eye as he raised an eyebrow at Caleb. _

_ "But you thought I was  _ with _ Yussa," Caleb repeated. He moved closer, crowding into Fjord's space, prompting Essek to shuffle over and leave Fjord a place to lay on his back. "You were jealous," Caleb announced, eyes shining as he looked down at Fjord. _

_ "I was -" Fjord began to protest. _

_ "You were," Caleb grinned, his smile turning sultry. His eyes dragged from Fjord, to Essek. "Looks like he's the jealous type." _ ”

“Oh, shit.”

“ _ Essek mirror's Caleb's expression, coming around to kneel beside Caleb, bracketing Fjord's legs between them. "Whatever shall we do," Essek purred. _ ”

“Oh. Shit.”

“ _ "I think I have an idea," Caleb smiled, reaching out for Essek and pulling him in for a kiss, his hands pulling and tugging until he'd pulled off Essek's shirt, with his own shirt coming off shortly after. _

_ Dark, purple contrasted against pale skin, and Fjord couldn't help but watch, taking in the view as he himself grew impossibly harder in his suddenly too tight trousers. _

_ "Does this make you jealous, Fjord?" Essek asked, nipping at the sensitive skin right below Caleb's jaw, his fangs dragging wonderfully along the skin. _ ”

“So much happening - wait, drow have fangs?”

Jester stopped, looking up at Beau. She shrugged. “Not all do, and the ones that do it's, like, baby fangs, not for blood sucking or anything, just canines that are a little pointier and more fangy-like than normal human or other elven canines.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “And I think that’s hot so why not?”

“ _ Caleb brought his hands up, one of them cupping Essek's jaw while the other came to tease one of his nipples, making Essek shudder into their kiss. _

_ Caleb pulled away, letting Essek bury his face into his neck while Caleb grinned at Fjord. "Jealous, sir?" _

_ Fjord sat up, wrapping his arms around both of them, peppering kisses to Essek's shoulder while bringing a hand to fist into Caleb's hair. _

_ "'M not jealous," he finally answered, voice husky. "Not when I know that this," he pulled Caleb's hair, enough that Caleb gave a small gasp, "and this," he nipped at Essek's neck, making him shiver, "is mine." - _ ”

There was a loud thud coming from the stairs, and Beau was off the bed in an instant. “Did you hear that?”

“I did,” Jester nodded, watching as Beau crept to their bedroom door, leaning closer to try to listen in.

Jester sat completely still, watching her - and seeing her face slip into a fondly exasperated eye roll. Beau wrenched open the door, finding Caleb holding up Fjord who had an arm thrown over Caleb’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“We, ah - well, Fjord, ah -” Caleb straightened himself as best as he could, pulling Fjord up a little too. “I think Fjord had a little too much wine at Essek’s.”

“Gods, for a half-orc, Fjord isn’t the best at holding down his liquor,” Beau sighed, moving to help Caleb with Fjord.

“‘S a lotta wine,” Fjord explained.

“Do you need any more help?” Jester offered, having come to stand at their bedroom door.

“We’ve got this handled, Jess, I’ll be back inside in a minute,” Beau assured her.

“Sorry about - about having woken you up,” Caleb apologized.

“It’s okay, Caleb, don’t worry,” Jester smiled. She raised a brow at Fjord. “And Fjord, you know you could - nevermind,” she trailed off. “I’ll be waiting for you, Beau!” she finished, skipping back into their room.

Even though Fjord was pretty much a deadweight between the two of them, it didn’t take long for Beau and Caleb to get Fjord into his room and onto his bed.

Beau rolled her shoulders while Caleb stretched, popping his back. “Thank you for the help, Beauregard.”

“Yeah, no problem, man,” Beau told him. She motioned over to Fjord. “All he needs is some sleep - he’ll be fine tomorrow. You can head off to bed.”

Caleb nodded, turning to look at Fjord. He gave him a fond smile. “I’ll head to bed in a second - I’ll just get some of his armor off of him and get him a blanket before I leave.”

“Suit yourself,” Beau shrugged, heading for the door. “Night.”

“Good night,” she heard Caleb answer as she shut the door behind her. She stepped back into the room with Jester. “Jeez, Fjord really needs to -” but she pauses, noticing Jester lightly snoring, her journal clutched to her chest.

Beau gave her a soft smile, shaking her head. At least she was already dressed in comfortable clothes. She grabbed a blanket, pulling it over Jester before gently taking her journal and setting it on her desk. She opened up Jester’s sketchbook to a blank page, drawing a dick with a happy face and writing in,  _ She fell asleep, but I’m sure you were listening to her story _ .

Closing the sketchbook, Beau turned out the candle and flopped down onto her own bed, getting comfortable as she settled into bed. And it wasn’t until she was falling asleep that she realized - she never heard Caleb leave Fjord’s room.

But that was a realization that would quickly fade as she finally dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!! I really hope you guys liked it!! I'll try to be back as soon as possible with the thrilling conclusion - which I have not texted to my best friend, so that's gonna be as much as a surprise to me as it will be to you when y'all get it
> 
> love you all so much and thank you for coming along with me on whatever this crazy story is!!


End file.
